


Red Pill 5: Cheated And Lied

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy loves Guilty Son, Daddy shares Son, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Lustful Father, M/M, Mental turmoil, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Psychotropic Drugs, School Fun, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaky Sex, Son is cheating but doesn't know that Daddy loves it, Son remains oblivious, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trystan finally cheats on his own, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Willing and Eager But Drugged, hold the moan, hungry bottom, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Tell Trystan the truth - that is now what Jack wants to do. But can he really do it? Will the other three men agree with this plan? And how will Trystan react?With all the events that has unfold, what does fate has in-store for Trystan and his faithfulness to his lover?
Relationships: Jack Morrison/Uncle Donovan, Jackson Morrison/Trystan Morrison, Mr. Rogers/Trystan Morrison, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Red Pill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320491
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	1. Act of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Be warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This story is a derivative of an RP that I had long time ago, restructured into what hopefully is a coherent story.  
> I don't really remember who my RP partner is, but if you are reading this, this is for you.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you had to stand up for yourself.  
> Sometimes you have to get out of someone else's shadow.  
> Sometimes you have to say "Enough is enough".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- Mr. Rogers (no ref pic yet)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

Trystan’s body has never ached so much in his life, especially his legs. He is a star high school quarterback which just means he had been worked to the bone by his football coach. But he had never felt such body pain in his life. Yet a smile creeps across his face as he thinks about what kind of work-out and stretching he had been doing recently. Trystan’s mind quickly wanders back to when he was straddling over his father’s cock the night before - or Mr. Roger’s cock a few days ago. Trystan’s smile widens and his eyes dilate as he reminisces his Math teacher’s ‘private tutoring’. But his alarm rings once again to bring him back to reality.

“Fucking school.” Trystan mutters as he drags himself out of bed.  _ I hate school. _ Trystan sighs. The day after his time with Mr. Roger, Trytan was silently looking forward to the ‘private tutoring’ that his father and his Math teacher talked about for him. But nothing of that sort happened yesterday. And though he is happy that he has not cheated on his father/lover, it also created a void inside him.

The void that makes him excited for the follow-up checkup he will have the coming weekend. The thought alone brought a surge of energy in him, enabling him to finally start rummaging his closet for clothes.

_ Where are my underwears? _ Trystan wonders as he could not seem to find any clean underwear in his closet or drawers.

_ Mom must not have done the load yet.  _ Trystan thought to himself as he continues to search his closet, looking for stray underwear that could have been shoved at the bottom of his clothes. Instead, he finds something that he has already forgotten - the bundled up shorts and torn briefs that he wore that night, two nights ago, with Mr. Rogers.

_ Should I? _ He asks himself. Shrugging his shoulders, he pulls his ripped briefs apart from the bundled shorts and gave them a sniff.  _ They smell okay. _ He notes, surprised at that fact. Shrugging again, he slides them on, feeling his morning wood twitch as he remembers what happened last time he wore them.

Trystan gets into his uniform, eat breakfast and drive to school. He manages to arrive just in time for the school bell to ring. He did not even have any time to talk to his friends. After two days in school, being back to his normal self is no longer an issue for Trystan. If he is at home alone with his father, he is his cock slut self. And in school or anywhere else really, he is just his old jock self. And Trystan is thankful that the line between his two selves is defined and clear in his head.

Although Trystan says that in his head, being in Mr. Roger’s class still reminds him of his other self - the other self that he would rather leave at home. But that seems not to be the case. Because that day, Mr. Rogers finally decides that he would rather stir the pot and blur the line in Trystan’s head. For Mr. Rogers, enough is enough and he is now ready to break away from the hold that Jack has over him.

**\--- Yesterday ---**

Mr. Rogers has never woke up so optimistic and looking forward to the day ahead. He had always thought he was happy with his life. He thought being married to his lovely wife was not bad at all. And having his own kids is the most fulfilling feeling of his life. But all that was easily trumped by his experience the night before with the most gorgeous teen that he has ever laid eyes on, which just happens to be the son of his childhood bully and his first crush.

He woke up with the biggest smile. But when he looked at his phone that morning and found a message from Jack, his newfound spark of happiness was quickly snuffed before it could ignite. It is so poetic that the spark started from a text message and it ended with one.

“It is over. No more. It was a one-time thing.” The text message reads. Grasping and clinging to his dying glimmer of true happiness, he quickly types up a response.

“What do you mean, Jack? What about what you said last night?” He had already sent the message when he realized just how desperate he is. And of course, he is desperate. His old bully just doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh, I was just playing along. It doesn’t mean anything. Did you really believe that I meant it? You already had your fun. And don’t you ever think to stab me in the back. Because I know that you can still remember how I used to make your life miserable.”

The Math teacher was distraught to what he had just read. He was really looking forward to the ‘private tutoring’ he was promised. But it was all a game for Jack. And he is afraid of how Jack would ruin his life again if he crosses the line without the man’s approval. He has to forget. He has to restrain himself and forget about Trystan. He had to comply.

Only a single day of that and he quickly knew he couldn't handle anymore. He has become a hot-tempered man. And his wife and kids do not appreciate that. His third period class of the day, that he just gave a pop quiz to, can testify that he truly is losing his cool and sanity. Mr. Rogers knows he has to do something. He has to do it. For his own sanity.

**\--- Present day, Third period ---**

After the first three periods, both excitement and dread roll around in Trystan’s stomach. Although he had already accepted that being with Mr. Rogers was a one-time thing, being in the older man’s class is still nerve-wracking for Trystan. Mostly because he will always find himself thinking back to that night with his large-bellied teacher. His eyes drift to stare at the man’s firm belly under that school teacher uniform as he remembers how that big firm belly pressed hard against him, making him arch his back. He can feel his mouth water as his eyes draw lower and lock onto his teacher’s bulge.

_ Is he not wearing any underwear today, too? Speaking of underwear, I am currently wearing the one he torn in half that night?  _ He blushes, as the ripped fabric of his briefs tickles against his puckering sore hole.

Trystan was brought back to reality when a balled paper hits him in the face. Angry, he turns to look at who threw it and sees Gavin chuckling and looking back at him. Trystan’s face starts to turn red when he realized that everyone is looking at him.

“Huh?” was his natural reaction right before he heard Mr. Roger talk.

“Are you with us?” Mr. Rogers asks. Trystan blushes bright red as he realized that everyone must have seen him deep in his dirty daydreaming.

“Yes, of course, Daddy.” Trystan realizes quickly what he has done as soon as the words left his mouth. Trystan could not believe how much redder he could get with the rest of the class giggling and laughing at his mistake. And this is not the first time it happened to him. This is also how his day with Mr. Rogers started.

“Mr. Morrison, I’ll see you in my office during lunchtime.”

“Woah…” Everyone seemed to say at once. Mr. Rogers rarely calls someone to his office and it is only for serious cases.

“He is gonna get it.” Trystan hears someone say. And despite just being embarrassed, his mind quickly goes to the dirty thought that he was craving for and daydreaming about.

The lunch bell rings before Trystan could even answer, hisheart flutters with excitement. And as everyone starts to leave, Trystan’s heart flutters and his stomach rolls with dread yet again. And he had no choice but to trek his way across the school grounds to Mr. Rogers’ office with the older man leading the way.

And although Trystan’s cock slut side is hoping that this will turn into a hot steamy lunchtime sex with his teacher, he knows it is not going that way. Mr. Rogers just looks so pissed and serious. And Trystan feels like a grade-schooler who was caught violating a school rule and is now being escorted to the principal’s office where his parents are waiting.

Entering the office, Mr. Rogers goes straight to his desk and Trystan just awkwardly enters the room and locked the door behind him.

“I am very sorry, Mr. Rogers. I didn’t mean to call you Daddy in front of the class. I know it was just a one-time thing and I really don’t want to jeopardize your career. I am really sorry.” Trystan goes ahead with his heartfelt apology. He knew that the older man is angry at him for almost outing their big secret to the whole class. And although he does not want that either, he was the one who slip up and he doesn’t want his teacher to think that he did it intentionally.

“On your knees. Now.” That was his teacher’s response to his apology. With Mr. Rogers pointing to the spot in front of him, Trystan knew what the older man wants. And he does not need to be told twice.

“What?” Trystan is more than just confused at his teacher’s unexpected words.

“NOW.” comes the stern reply. And Trystan quickly understood.

"Yes, sir." Trystan murmurs, knowing his place as he gets down on his knees and crawl between his teacher’s legs. Leaning forward, he takes in a deep sniff - unable to smell much of his teacher’s scent yet. Trystan immediately feels the urge to pull down Mr. Rogers’ dress pants - but he was taught better by his grandfather, so he instead waits for the order.

"Did you miss my cock boy? You seem to be staring at my bulge a lot earlier and you even called me Daddy. You know that you are not supposed to do that." Mr. Rogers declares. Once again, seeing his bully’s spawn right there, being submissive in front of him has once again unleashed the dominant side he never knew he had. His hand moves to stop the boy from taking another sniff on his crotch and push the teen back to look at him in the eye.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm your little slut. I am sorry for what I did. I miss that fat thick cock of yours inside me." Trystan hardly felt shame as he admits his lusty desire to his teacher. The promise that he made to his father of being fateful is now being tested. And once again, he is failing and willing to fail just to have a taste of another man’s cock.

"But you will have to be punished, boy. No cocks for you. You need to be disciplined. So take off your pants and bend over my lap." Mr. Rogers says. He moved his chair back giving his teenage student enough room to do what he asked.

Once the words  _ ‘No cock for you’ _ pass his teacher’s mouth, Trystan’s heart sinks and he can feel his eyes start to water. "B-but sir. Please." He whines. Although submissively, he stands up and pulls down his pants, keeping his briefs on.

“P-please Daddy. I need that fat cock." Trystan tries again as he bends over across Mr. Rogers’ thick thighs. His ass pressed up as he was reminded of the current state of his underwear by the cool air of the office caressing his exposed hole. Holding onto his teacher’s desk for support, Trystan feels Mr. Rogers’ big strong hand rubbing at his needy ass. And he couldn’t help but squirm on the older man’s lap. Letting out a low moan of begging as his teenage cock throbs hard against his teacher’s thigh.

"Oh, Trystan. Did you miss me so much that you wore the underwear that I fucked you in?" Mr. Rogers chuckles. Trystan whimpers and nods.

"Yes, Daddy. I missed you so badly."

“You really ARE a slut. Too bad you were a bad slut in class earlier.” Mr. Rogers adds another chuckle before his hand lands on the teenager’s ass with a loud slap. Trystan yelps out as Mr. Roger’s hard firm hand slaps at his ass. His cock twitches with approval between them.

“Count for me boy.” The Math teacher barks the order as he smacks Trystan’s ass once again, this time harder.

“1…” Trystan weakly murmurs. His tears start to roll down his cheeks, but his teacher didn't give him respite. Another spank lands on his ass.

“2…” Hearing his teacher’s gruff voice as the older man barks his order, Trystan moans. He feels his teacher’s hand pummel down into his bubble butt again, and he whines as his ass throbs in pain.  _ He's really not holding back. _

"3..." Trystan gasps out. His body is shivering and squirming out of his control. Mr. Rogers is holding him firm as pain sears through him.

"Louder boy. Count louder." Mr. Rogers demands as he spanked the teenager’s ass yet again. Each one is harder than the one before it.

"Y-yes, Daddy. Sorry." Trystan sobs out, sniffling. "4!!" He screams loudly.

The slaps get more intense as he continues the count. Once he gets to 8, his ass is already raw and red. The throbbing pain is making his body convulse under his teacher’s control.

_ Hopefully, the other faculty members have gone to lunch because I'm screaming out each number in a high pitched whine now. _ Feeling Mr. Rogers lift his hand again, Trystan wants to beg and plead for him to stop, tell the man that he’ll do anything. But before he could speak, his Math teacher is slamming back into his tender bubble butt and all that Trystan could say is "9!"

His face wet with snot and tears as he whimpers. His butt is tingling numb but as Mr. Rogers slams down with all his strength, he wishes it was more numb.

"10!" His body is slumped over his teacher’s lap defeated, feeling pain radiate off his abused cheeks. His ass red and now with palm prints on it.

"Good boy." Mr. Rogers says as he caresses Trystan’s ass. "You know that I have to spank you so you will learn, right? I didn’t have a choice." He reasons as he continues to caresses his student’s tender ass.

"Y-yes, Daddy! I'm sorry. It won’t happen again!" Trystan kicks himself for being so careless.  _ Mr. Rogers is right. I do deserve this. It’s not his fault I was being such a slut in front of him. _ Trystan blames himself for the spanking he got as he feels those rough hands caress at his tender, raw cheeks. He lets out a low moan. 

“Now that is done. I am reconsidering. Maybe I can let you suck on me…”

Hearing that he gets an opportunity to swallow down his teacher’s thick meat again, Trystan quickly looks up at Mr. Rogers’ face. Trystan’s eyes twinkle with hope responding to half of his teacher’s offer.

“... if you can convince me why I should let you suck on my fat cock. Tell me why I should choose you over all the other sluts in this town." The older large-bellied teacher demands with a smirk. He continues to caress his student’s butt, and not letting the teen get up just yet.

"Daddy. You should choose me because I am yours. My mouth and throat are made to fit your fat cock inside them." Trystan blushes as he lies. He knows that his body was made for his father’s cock alone. And he blushes deeper from the realization that he is willing to lie like this just to have a taste of his teacher’s cock.

"Please...!" He whines as his teacher seemingly ignores him, still rubbing at his throbbing red globes of flesh. "I want you... I need you sir!" he continues.

"Trystan, such a naughty boy. What would your father say if he sees you like this? Begging for an older man's cock like this." Mr. Rogers moans as he opens one of his drawers to retrieve a tube of ointment.

Trystan feels guilty as he was reminded about his father who is secretly his lover and the man he swore to be faithful with. And he knows exactly what his father would think.

"He'll be furious, Sir. He'd… He’d hate me." Trystan's words are true of course. But he meant it as a reaction from a lover to his cheating partner and not from a father to his cock slut son.

"You're right, boy. He'd most probably disown you." The teacher mutters, biting his tongue. Although he knows he could tell Trystan right now about how Jack offered the teen up like a common slut, he is also sure he'd be dragged into the mud as well. And Trystan might hate him too. He doesn't want that.

"Now why don't you kneel in front of me and take my cock out. Raise your ass, too. I want to apply some soothing and healing ointment on your ass. I don't want you crying to your father and telling him about this." The Math teacher notes as he waits for his student to comply.

"Yes, Daddy." Trystan mumbles in shame. The mention of his father disowning him makes him think about what would really happen if his father does discover his infidelity.  _ No, I don't want to think about it. Not now, at least. _ He mentally notes as he kneels down between his teacher's legs. Deep down, he is grateful that Mr. Rogers is going to reduce the hard red handprint markings on his bubble butt. He really doesn't want his father to question him about it.

Trystan’s face turns to guilt which rings an alarm in Mr. Rogers’ head. The fear that he might have scared the young teen away by mentioning his father is getting more real the more time Mr. Rogers lingers in that long silence. But soon, he sees the teenager’s shaky move to fumble on unlatching his belt. Is it because of the teen’s hesitance? Or is it the result of his rough treatment on the teen’s ass? Mr. Rogers is not sure.

“Mmmm... Good boy.” Mr. Rogers announces, feeling the need to announce his approval and delight. A good decision for him because his word of encouragement worked on Trystan.

With Mr. Roger’s belt unlatched, Trystan goes to the pants next. Unbuttoning and zipping down his teacher’s fly, Trystan moans at the sight of his teacher’s thick hard cock.  _ No underwear again. _ Trystan notes to himself. The familiar sight inevitably makes his boipussy twitch with anticipation. This only made his take in a deep breath and he was rewarded with Mr. Roger’s thick musky scent.

Mr. Rogers couldn’t tell how intoxicated Trystan is by his old fat man’s ripe scent. But he could clearly tell that the teen is as horny as he was with the burning passion of lust gleaming in the teen’s eyes. A perfect reflection of his own lust.

Trystan could not help himself anymore. The guilt he felt for betraying his father now dropped to the lowest of his priorities as his primal desire for cock wins out. Trystan opens his mouth and eagerly takes in his teacher’s big mushroom head. Trystan struggles understandably. He has to remind himself to relax his jaw to fit Mr. Rogers’ girthy meat. He begins to press down while suckling on his shaft like a baby looking for milk.

Feeling each throb of Mr. Rogers’ heavy dick as it presses against his tongue, Trystan’s let out a muffled moan.  _ I want him to fuck me again so badly... I wish I wasn't being punished. _ Trystan quickly thinks to himself. His lustful cock-hungry side completely out now despite being in a public setting.

Mr. Rogers is moaning. Wanting to distract himself from the intense feeling of his young teenage student gagging on his cock, he leans forward and starts applying the ointment on Trystan’s flashing red asscheeks. The sight alone just makes his cock throb with excitement.

_ Fuck, I have to punish him. No fucking for him for calling me Daddy in front of everyone. But who am I punishing, really? It feels like I am punishing myself more than I am punishing this perfect teen with the perfect ass. _ Mr. Rogers thinks to himself as he continues to rub the ointment on Trystan’s ass. His hips, however, are moving on its own, thrusting into his student’s mouth making the teen gag and choke even more.

Trystan’s struggle increases as his teacher start to thrust. The big mushroom head hits the back of his throat as he has to pull back slightly to take a deep breath. This means he is taking in more of his teacher’s intoxicating scent which only makes him light-headed. He relaxes his throat to let Mr. Rogers’s cock in just in time for the teacher to thrust forward again. It was a hard fit but that thick teacher cock slides into Trystan’s tight throat.

“Jesus… FUCK.” Mr. Rogers grunts as his finger slides over Trystan’s crack. His hips go in autopilot fucking mode while his hands work on applying ointment on Trystan’s hole. Not long after, he starts pushing his slick finger inside. The finger having no problem as it sinks in smoothly, coaxing a muffled whimper out of Trystan. The tone of which just screams out desperation for more.

The sensation of the cool ointment soothing his raw cheeks is amazing. Trystan moans and sucks at Mr. Rogers’ cock even harder, wanting to show his appreciation. He opens up his jaw as wide as he can and try his best to relax further, just as he feels his teacher's hips thrust upward and into him with much greater force. Holding onto Mr. Rogers’ thighs for support, Trystan tries his best to keep up with his teacher’s pumping.

Trystan’s tongue slides around the underside of Mr. Rogers’ fat throbbing meat. His teacher’s firm bulging belly rests right on top of Trystan’s neck and presses into him with each pump. Trystan’s mind gets lost in pleasure and his body naturally reacts to it. His ass rises higher for Mr. Rogers, loving his married teacher’s fat digit inside him.

Watching this gorgeous young lad, son of his bully, now desperately trying to keep up with his forceful thrusts is just plain surreal. And Mr. Rogers could not wish for anything more.

"God, Trystan. You are doing great. Just keep using… mmmphh… that tongue... Ahhh." Mr. Rogers announces as he inserts a second digit and starts fingerfucking Trystan’s hole. He thrusts faster and more forceful now. While two of his digits are knuckles deep inside Trystan and fingerfucking the teen so roughly.

Letting out a low primal groan as his hole stretches over his teacher’s slick second finger. Trystan instinctively starts bucking back into his teacher’s hand in the same rhythm that Mr. Rogers is ploughing his throat. Tasting the older man’s precum as it's smeared over his tongue, Trystan can't take it anymore. He knew he needs the married man cock in him.

So as Mr. Rogers pulls back, Trystan took that chance to just let the thick knob drop from his mouth. He kisses and licks at his teacher’s shaft as the man continues to thrust into the air.

"D-daddy... Please, nngh... Fuck me again... My hole needs you in me." Trystan whimpers, looking up at Mr. Rogers’ face and begging with his eyes. "I want you to stretch me again. I need you inside me, Daddy. PLEASE!" He is so desperate. Desperate enough not to care what Mr. Rogers would think about him now. He just wants it now, plain and simple. And the sensation of his teacher’s fingers deep inside him only increasing the hunger.

When Trystan pushed his cock out, Mr. Rogers gets confused. But the teenager’s words afterwards explain a lot. 

_ Begging like the cock-hungry whore that he really is. Letting his dignity and pride go down the drain just so I would fuck him in the ass. Something that I actually would love to do. WOW. He is actually showing me how much control and power I have over him. If I give him what he wants now, he might think that I will cave in for him. Fuck, this is more of a punishment for me too, but I have to say no. _

"I want to, boy. But you did something bad earlier. You need to be punished. And the fact that you are begging for me now, means you still haven't learned your lesson." Mr. Rogers declares. His heart pounding harder, swelling with pride as he relishes the power he just realized he has over his bully’s son.  _ Having said that, it doesn’t mean that I am going to stop here. _ Mr. Rogers smirks as he inserts a third finger inside his student and promptly continues to fuck the teen with that.

Feeling Mr. Roger's thick fat fingers pumping into his depraved hole, Trystan squirms, and moans. But still, he is kicking himself for making the mistake that he is being punished for now.  _ Why did I have to accidentally call him dad…? I want his thick cock so badly. _ Feeling a third digit press at his loosened entrance, Trystan lets out a low groan - now three fingers deep, Mr. Rogers is almost stretching him as hard as his cock would have done.

"Now get back to sucking my cock, before I change my mind and not let you do that too." Trystan whimpers like a kicked puppy at that stern response. But he knows he has no other choice. So he opens up and lets that thick teacher cock slide back in his mouth. He makes the extra effort to affectionately suck while lapping at the underside of his teacher’s throbbing shaft. A non-verbal plea for forgiveness and an admission of his desperate need to maintain access to his large-bellied teacher’s cock. Taking in deep breaths and intoxicating himself on Mr. Rogers’ musky scent, Trystan swallows that thick member into his throat and starts to facefuck himself on it.

Trystan blushes with red shades of guilt as his mind wanders back to his father. It was only a few nights ago that he had declared to his father that his loving and dominant father owns all of him. He can’t help but let out a muffled moan as he pictures his father, imagining it was Jack’s big perfect cock inside him rather than Mr. Rogers’ fingers. Trystan feels very dirty knowing he is betraying his father like this, but for the moment, he has accepted that he can't stop his urges - his primal desire for cock.

"Holy angel of light, Fuck Trystan. You are doing so good… If I was your father, you will be homeschooled. And I will teach you how to be my perfect slut." Mr. Rogers mutters as he fucks both of the teenager’s holes as rough as he could. He would love to moan out loud but he has to keep his teeth clenched so as to keep quiet because they are at school during school hours and anyone outside would definitely hear them.

The idea of being taught to be his Math teacher’s slut and having the fat old man plough him daily has his body shivering with delight. His muffled needy moans fill the air louder now as his teacher pumps into his boyhole fast.

_ Fuck. It is still lunchtime. Anyone outside could definitely hear us. Although Mr. Rogers’ office is located on the opposite side of the school from where the cafeteria is, so maybe we are safe for now. _ Trystan’s eyes tear up from the rough treatment, while his own cock twitches and leaks underneath him, begging for attention. But as much as he wants to stroke himself, he needs to hold on tighter on his teacher’s thighs in order to keep himself in the same position.

"God, I am close. CLOSE..." Mr. Rogers warns.  _ God, the sight before me is so hot. Trystan, the highschool quarterback, on my office floor servicing my cock. I hope no one is outside to hear me now. _ Mr. Rogers prays as his grunts inevitably get louder as his pace increases.

Hearing that Mr. Rogers is close, Trystan doubles his efforts, attempting to work his throat on his teacher’s shaft. His eyes attempt to look up at his teacher’s face but the view is obstructed by Mr. Rogers’ big firm belly whenever his lips grind against the older man’s pubes. Like the slut that he is, Trystan tries to beg as best as he can with his eyes, letting Mr. Rogers know that he wants it... that he needs that thick manly seed. His hands grip tighter for extra support as he pushes himself into his teacher’s hand violently - matching each thrust of Mr. Rogers’ fat fingers. He could hardly recognize the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch over his own whorish muffled whimpers and moans.

Mr. Rogers ploughs Trystan’s throat with full intention to cum. And he achieved just that. As if the school bell signals the culmination of this lunchtime delight, Mr. Rogers blasts inside his student’s mouth and throat. He also pushed his fingers inside that tight teen cunt and starts wiggling his finger around, rubbing and touching the teenager’s prostate.

Feeling Mr. Rogers' fat meaty cock throb inside his throat, Trystan readies himself for the flooding of the older man’s cum. And he didn’t have to wait long for the reward. Quickly, his teacher’s meat is thickening inside him. Trystan shivers as Mr. Rogers lets out a low deep groan. But the sound of students walking and talking as they passed his teacher’s office door has Trystan worried. Yet he can hardly focus on it as that hot fat cock pulses in his throat. If it wasn't for the strong pulses and the sensation of his teacher’s balls pulling against his chin, Trystan wouldn't have known that Mr. Rogers was cumming directly into his stomach.

Trystan lets out a muffled whimper, whilst pleasure runs through his body and overwhelms his senses. All this from his teacher’s fingers pressing hard and squeezing on his prostate. Trystan knew he is close. His body is trembles while his cock twitches, ready to begin unloading on the office floor.

With the sound of the crowd of students flooding the corridor outside, Mr. Rogers knows he has to rush things up or risk being caught. So after unloading, he quickly pulls his fingers out of Trystan’s hole and grabs a handful of the kneeling jock’s hair to yank the teen’s head off his cock. Trystan’s hand, that was planning to move to his own cock to stroke himself to completion stops in mid-motion.

“Trystan, time to get dressed and leave.” Mr. Rogers says. Trystan, who is desperate for an orgasm and is trying his best to savour the moment, feels his pulses begin to weaken. And his face fell into a frown.

_ I feel completely used. He has me sucking his cock and begging for him to fuck me. My stomach is now bloated with his cum and his balls are left satisfied and empty. But after all my efforts, here I am on the floor - unfucked, unsucked and completely unsatisfied. Worst of all, I have full-on blue balls to show for it. _ Trystan has never felt so used in his life.

Without saying a single word, Trystan gets up and follows Mr. Rogers’ orders. Pulling his clothes back onto his sweaty body, He felt dirty and shameful. His teen hole is feeling loose and stretched, which only reminds him of how he cheated on his father yet again.

Mr. Rogers sees the disappointed look on Trystan’s face as he puts on his own clothes. But he was not aware of the negative impression he had given his favorite student. He had attributed Trystan’s disappointed to the fact that he did not fuck the teen. He did not realize that his actions had made the teen feel like he was used or that he had deprived Trystan his climax.

“Trystan.” Mr. Rogers calls out as the teen jock turns the office doorknob. “Thank you.”

It was an unintended additional insult to injury. Trystan feels even shittier for betraying his father with his big-bellied Math teacher. A man that he now thinks is just using him for sex and nothing more.

“No problem, Sir.” Trystan replies in a robotic monotonous tone. Mr. Rogers quickly catches this but by then, Trystan is already out the door before he could ask what that tone means.

Trystan is immediately in a bad mood. The first person he sees is Diego, whom he promptly and intentionally bumped into. He shoved the teen so hard into the lockers that some of the other teens turn to look at them.

“Awhh…” Diego starts to say as he did not see who it was who bumped into him. “Watch where you’re-” the short skinny brown-skinned teen stops as he sees the teenage jock glare at him.

“Or what?” Trystan dares. But Diego remains quiet. “I thought so.” Trystan adds, then shoves the other teen into the locker again before walking away.

No one around who sees this did anything. All of them just watched, probably waiting for a fight. But when Trystan walks away, they just continued with their business. No one even cared to ask Diego if he was okay. Even Mr. Rogers, who saw all of this happen, did not do anything. He is all for a “bully-free” high school environment, but he gave Trystan a pass for today because he felt responsible for making the teen angry about something.

_ If I had just fucked him in my office earlier, maybe he’d be in a better mood? Maybe he wouldn’t have lashed out on an innocent bystander? _ Mr. Rogers tells himself, still completely clueless that he had made Trystan feel used.

“Where were you? We saved you a seat in the cafeteria but you didn’t-” Gavin stops talking when he saw Trystan’s furious expression.

“Told you Mr. Rogers tore him a new one.” Kyle chimes in. Gavin just turns to Kyle with a serious look that says  _ SHUT UP. _ Kyle just chuckles at it.

_ I wish he did. _ Trystan catches himself saying.  _ Fuck. Am I that kind of a bitch that doesn’t care that I am being used? _ Trystan asks himself in disgust.

The rest of the classes creeps by so slowly for Trystan. With his cock sporting perpetual erection and his balls aching for release, every tick of the clock is a painful step closer to going home. And the aftertaste of Mr. Roger's cum that he gets in his mouth occasionally is just a bitter reminder of how he let himself be used earlier. The flavour making him blush with shame and guilt.

When the school bell rings to signal the end of the last period, Trystan was eager to rush back home. He quickly declined his friends’ offer for an after school hangout at the local coffee shop. Instead, he heads straight home, hoping and praying for his father to come home early and get a quick release before his mother arrives.

Jack arrived a bit late in the evening though. And after a stressful day at work, he is very much looking forward to some private time with Trystan. It is already two days past the night he has decided that he has to tell Trystan about his secret. But Jack has decided that he will do it this weekend. He reasoned to himself that he has to do it when he can fully focus his attention on Trystan and not be distracted by his big presentation at work on Friday.

Deep down though, he knows he is just delaying the inevitable. He is just buying time, hoping he will gain enough courage to tell his son. He is plainly worried about Trystan. Or more precisely, he is worried about how his son is going to react to his revelation. He plans to tell Trystan the whole truth. And how his son will react to it, Jack doesn’t have a clue.

He was lucky that when he told the other three men, they respected his decision. Well, not entirely, but at least not as violent of a reaction as he expected.

Dr. Greene may be his archnemesis but the guy understood. Although, Jack has to promise that this is a temporary thing. That if Trystan decides to be with Dr. Greene again, then Jack would let his son do it. It is a fair deal for Jack. Although he feels like the man is being a bit sneaky and is hiding something.

By far, Grandpa Charles was the hardest to convince. And Jack is not really sure he did convince his own father. “I will fuck my grandson if I want to. You can’t stop me from doing that.” That is what Grandpa Charles had to say to Jack. And he knows that he can’t do anything to convince the man to do otherwise.

And Mr. Rogers was the easiest to convince. Well, it is more like blackmail. But it worked. Or so Jack thought. Of course, he is not aware that his son has once again cheated on him with Mr. Rogers earlier that day. Even if it was just a blowjob, Trystan cheated on him without his orchestration. But ignorance is bliss, right?

Jack goes straight upstairs excited to meet his son once again. But he was stopped in his track by something that he sees on the hallway towards his son’s room - his son’s torn underwear. He quickly picked it up as scary thoughts come in his head. He tries to open his son’s door but the door is locked. His heart pumps harder.

_ What is going on? Is Trystan cheating on me with someone? After all the times that I had jacked off to my son cheating on me, why do I feel scared and angry now? Why do I feel like he can’t cheat on me when I have been orchestrating situations left and right to force his hand and do just that? Is it because I feel like I am not in control? Is it because I am afraid he would leave me? _

“Trystan, open the door. I know you are there. Open up.” There was no response. And Jack’s dread only grew.

“Yeah, Dad?” Trystan’s response finally came and soon the door swings open. Trystan smiles sweetly at his father but Jack’s eyes choose to scan the room behind his son.

Seeing that there is no sign of infidelity there, Jack sighs with little relief.  _ What was I thinking? Did I expect used condoms lying around? Did I just become paranoid because I am afraid that I really had turned my son into a total cock-whore? _

"Hey, son. How was your day?" Finally asks as he smiles at his son. He soon notices that Trystan is still wrapped with a towel and completely wet, fresh from the shower. Jack’s eyes go to his son’s flat abs and he smirks as he steps into the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Seeing his father, Trystan’s heart flutters. His eyes return the favor by running over his father’s body.  _ This is not just my father before me. But also my lover... my true mate. _ Trystan smiles wide back at his father, trying to ignore the pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he remembers that yet again he has cheated on his father that day. He just couldn’t help himself in Mr. Rogers’ office earlier. And leaving that office without cumming, he was led to commit another act of infidelity. And he is now staring at the proof of it on his father’s hand - the torn underwear that he wore that day.

"I-I found it in the hallway outside." Jack announces waving the torn underwear around. "This is yours, right?" Jack’s voice is calm and soft. His tone indicates that his curiosity to know why his son’s underwear is torn and in lying on the floor of the hallway. Deep down he is desperately praying that it is not what he thinks it is.

Seeing that underwear on his father’s hand, Trystan’s eyes widen in shock. But he tries his best to stay calm and collected.

"O-oh, yeah, Dad. Sorry. I didn't mean to leave them lying around." Trystan quickly reaches out to snatch the underwear from his father’s hand but Jack did not let him get it. Sighing, Trystan’s mind races as he tries to think of a good excuse, confused as to how the underwear ended up in the hallway.

"I um... I must have dropped them by accident while I was taking my dirty laundry. Sorry." Trystan says calmly. He smiles at his father and maintained his composure. But deep down he is confused and feels more guilty than he ever was before.

_ Did he set me up? Is this how he is punishing me for what I did? It can’t be. He- He won’t. God, what did I just do? I just- Dad can’t know. He’ll be angry for what I did and for whom I did it with.  _

The  _ he _ that Trystan is talking about is his Uncle Donovan. The guy he cheated with just a few minutes ago. This time, Jack has nothing to do with it, directly or indirectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------  
> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Sorry for the very late update. But here I am. So... YAY?  
> Unfortunately, I had to prioritize with my WIPs and "Slowly Growing" had to be #1.  
> So with that said, I have a good new and a bad news.  
>   
> Good news is I finished "Slowly Growing" last month so I was able to finish this new chapter.  
>   
> Bad news is, this installment is the last of the RP. I have already ran out of RP reference.  
> This is where the RP abruptly ended when I lost communication with my RP partner.  
>   
> Don't worry though, I plan to finish this story.  
> And as you may have noticed, this Red Pill installment is shorter than the other ones.  
> This is because I plan to make this a multi chapter installment.  
> Hopefully this way, I can update more frequently...?  
>   
> I will try to write and post the next chapter as much as I can.  
> And hopefully, you all will come back for the next chapter when I post it.  
> Disclaimer though, my work is currently sucking all the time and life out of me. So...  
>   
> \----------------------------  
> Slowly Growing Update  
> \----------------------------  
> I will add this here if anyone is interested.  
>   
> I am currently working on 2 Projects for Slowly Growing.  
> I am not sure if I can classify it as a spinoff or a Part 2. And which is which.  
> I have started writing the stories but I am a long way to go.  
>   
> HINT:  
> One project will be a collection of short stories with the characters we already know of and love.  
> The other project will focus on a spin-off story.  
> 


	2. The Hunter and the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have been good. I have been faithful. I tried my best. But... Mr. Rogers - he tempted me. Worst of all, he left me unfucked, unsucked and unsatisfied. I had to do something. This is his fault._   
>  _What I did, it's his fault for teasing me and not following through. It is Dad's fault for not being there to help me._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Donovan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246782492897501185?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

"O-oh, yeah, Dad. Sorry. I didn't mean to leave them lying around." Trystan quickly reaches out to snatch the underwear from his father’s hand but Jack did not let him get it. Sighing, Trystan’s mind races as he tries to think of a good excuse, confused as to how the underwear ended up in the hallway.

"I um... I must have dropped them by accident while I was taking my dirty laundry. Sorry." Trystan says calmly. He smiles at his father and maintained his composure. But deep down he is confused and feels more guilty than he ever was before.

_ Did he set me up? Is this how he is punishing me for what I did? It can’t be. He- He won’t. God, what did I just do? I just- Dad can’t know. He’ll be angry for what I did and for whom I did it with.  _

The  _ he _ that Trystan is talking about is his Uncle Donovan. The guy he cheated with just a few minutes ago. This time, Jack has nothing to do with it, directly or indirectly.

**\--- A few minutes ago ---**

Trystan’s throat is still sore from Mr. Roger's thick shaft and his hole throbbing from his teacher’s finger assault. And aside from being angry for feeling like he was only used by Mr. Rogers, he is also still angry at himself for slipping up in class - if it wasn't for that he knows he would've been fucked by Mr. Rogers, the thought alone has his body aching for cock. 

"I'm home!” Trystan shouts out as he makes his way straight to his room.  _ God, if only I did not slip up in class, then maybe I would have been royally fucked. Maybe I wouldn’t have been this frustrated. Maybe I would have had a fine piece of cock inside- _ Trystan lets out a loud gasp and his jaw drops to the floor. All because of the sight before him.

_ Who is this? _ Trystan asks himself as his eyes feast at the treat of a man lying on top of his bed, peacefully sleeping. What really catches Trystan’s eyes is the fact that the man is naked aside from the thin loose boxer briefs that the man is wearing. And from what he sees, Trystan’s mouth is watering.

_ I know my father is hot and sexy. With his beefy and hairy body, I would love to sleep on his chest and just drown myself in my own father’s scent and warmth. But this man is different. He is hot hot HOT and in a different way than my Dad. This guy is ripped as a human could be. And even while sleeping, he looks like he is still flexing his muscles. And he is as smooth and hairless as a teen like me. Does he shave his body hair off? Jesus, how could anyone be this perfect? He just looks so- _ Trystan’s thoughts hang in the air as something big catches his attention.

_ WOW. Is he hard? That is one massive bulge.  _ Trystan’s eyes move to the man’s face and something clicks in his mind. The man does indeed look familiar. And Trystan might know who this guy is.

“Uncle Donovan?” Trystan declares in shock. The last time he saw the guy was at a wedding. Trystan was the cute ringbearer while his Uncle Donovan was the groom. Trystan did not see his uncle after that because he moved out of town with his wife.

_ What is he doing here? And why is he in my room? _ Trystan blushes as his eyes run over his uncle’s body once again, unable to stop himself from checking the sleeping man out. Trystan spots a bottle of sleeping pills on his bedside table along with an empty glass of water. Trystan gulped nervously at the thought of his Uncle Donovan being knocked out cold.

“Uncle Donovan.” Trystan calls out louder. He walks closer to the bed, unintentionally tiptoeing as if he is scared to wake the man up. Looking at his Uncle Donovan’s body up close gnaws at his self-control even more. Trystan puts his hands on his uncle’s shoulder and softly shake him.

"Uncle... You're in the wrong room." Trystan half-whispers now. He knows that his room is next to the guest room which would explain why his uncle easily got the rooms mixed-up. Trystan quickly notices how firm his uncle’s shoulders are. And when the man did not respond, Trystan’s hand slides down his uncle’s arms. A moan escapes his mouth as he marvels at his uncle’s firm muscles. Is it pure lust or just plain admiration? Trystan thinks it’s both.

“No.” Trystan mutters to himself as he moves his hand away from his uncle’s sleeping form.  _ I can’t do this. This is wrong. _ Trystan quickly heads out of his room. By the time he reaches outside his room, he surprisingly finds himself panting and sweating bullets.

_ God, what is this feeling? _ Trystan moans as he feels his hole twitch hard. He turns back inside his room to his almost naked uncle lying, sleeping on his bed. And he feels his hole twitch again.  _ God, I am a whore. If only Mr. Rogers had fucked me. Then maybe I wouldn’t be this- _ Trystan phone buzzes. Two new messages. Wishing for a distraction, Trystan quickly opted to check his phone.

“Are you already home, Trystan? Your Uncle Donovan will be staying with us for a bit. He is still tired from the travel so let him take his sleep. Okay?” the message from his mother states. And this does explain why his uncle is suddenly here and sleeping in his bed.

“If he wakes up, please help him out with his stuff. Make him feel welcome. I will be home late tonight. I had to do a double shift.” The other message adds.

Trystan did not find the distraction he desperately needs from his mother’s text message though. If anything, it only made him think about his Uncle Donovan even more. And his mother’s instruction to let his uncle sleep only solidifies Trystan’s suspicion that his Uncle Donovan took sleeping pills and is out cold. And with that knowledge, his hole starts twitching again, as if screaming for him to get some cock - any cock.  _ Even the cock of a sleeping man? _

Trystan takes in shaky breaths. Chewing on his lower lip, he goes back inside his room. Every step he makes closes the gap between him and his prey. Yes, in Trystan’s mind right now, he really does feel like a predator, preying on his sleeping uncle.

_ If I don’t wake him up, then it is okay, right? _ Trystan’s hole twitches again as if agreeing to his lecherous thought. His eyes promptly run over his uncle’s body before finally stopping on the sleeping man’s bulging loose underwear. His mouth waters as his imagination run wild.

_ I- I can’t do this. _ Trystan tells himself but his body leans in. His hand moves to his uncle’s washboard abs and he hears himself let out a lustful whimper.  _ I am such a slut. _ But then he could not stop. His hands slowly slide down his uncle’s body, relishing the feel of that soft supple skin over that firm cut muscles.

His heart flutters as he sees his uncle’s bulge jump inside that loose underwear. Trystan moves his hand up to the sleeping man’s chest and he sees the bulge twitch and swell in response to his touch yet again. Despite knowing how wrong his actions are, Trystan takes this as a yes and he grins a little.

_ I feel so dirty... But there's no way I can stop myself, especially after how horny Mr. Rogers got me earlier. _ Watching another bead of sweat drip down his uncle’s pecs, Trystan could not hold himself back anymore. He leans over his uncle’s sleeping form and then buries his nose in between those massive pecs. Breathing in deep, Trystan feels lightheaded from the manly smell of his mother’s younger brother. He lets out an involuntary moan and his hand slides lower and then inside the sleeping man’s underwear. His hand reaches the trimmed base of his uncle’s cock and tentatively he wraps his fingers around that growing shaft while taking in another deep whiff.

“Unnggh...” Hearing his uncle let out a low dreamy moan, a jolt of excitement rushes through Trystan. At the same time, alarms start ringing in his head.  _ What if he wakes up? _

Taking in another deep whiff of his uncle’s musky scent, Trystan feels Donovan’s cock throbbing in his hand. Inside his uncle’s loose underwear, Trystan starts stroking the older man’s cock. Looking down, Trystan lets out a low gasp. He can feel his uncle’s meat expand in his hands and the obscene bulge it is making suggests that his uncle is also massive like his father.

_ Is everyone in my family hung? Uncle Donovan is not even related to my Dad. But he is undoubtedly around Dad’s size, if not bigger. _ His hungry hole twitches again at the sight. As he swallows down the drool forming in his mouth, Trystan made up his mind.  _ I need to have this inside me- with Mr. Rogers not providing me with what I want... No, NEED... What other choice do I have? Dad is certainly not here to help me out. _

Trystan's hand is trembling. He is no longer sure if it was trembling with excitement and anticipation or if he is just plain scared of being caught. Nevertheless, he continued with his mission. His fingers hook on his uncle's underwear and then start to pull it down. He expected the garment to come off easily, but it didn't. With his uncle lying down and sleeping, Trystan can not pull the garment from under the man, so the best he could do it to pull the front of the loose underwear down just enough so his other hand could fish his uncle's cock out.

Trystan is staring with bated breath as the marvel that his Uncle Donovan's cock is slowly revealed to him. The sight was truly a sight to behold. The cock is as thick as a giant's wrist but as smooth as porcelain. The length is probably more than what Trystan could handle and it is just semi-hard at this point. Trystan felt his heart stop beating just so he could focus all his strength to gawk at his uncle's package.

_ God, this is Dad's fault for not being here. It is Mr. Rogers’ fault for not fucking me earlier. I hate feeling like I am a total slut who has no control over my actions. But fuck, I can only think about Uncle Donovan's cock now. This is not my fault. It can't be. _

Rationalizing his decision, Trystan leans towards his uncle's big throbbing monster and eagerly sucks the head into his mouth. Letting out a soft muffled moan, he looks up at Donovan's resting face. Observing his sleeping uncle's expression, Trystan expertly swallows every inch - wincing as his uncle's meat presses against his already tender throat, still sore from Mr. Rogers’ attack earlier. His soft lips wrap around Donovan's shaved base as Trystan eagerly breathes in deep. Trystan couldn't help but be a little disappointed that his Uncle Donovan's musk is not strong at long. It is nowhere near as strong or as manly as his father's or as ripe as Mr. Rogers.

But Trystan couldn't really complain much because his uncle's monster expands even further in his mouth. This, in turn, makes it harder for him to slide it deeper, which he desperately needs now. Trystan loves how his uncle's face crinkles in pleasure before letting go of that soft and deep sleepy moan.

Trystan's face maintains the expression of pure thrill and the look of mischief and the fear of getting caught. _ I fucking love this. _ Trystan wears the look of defeat combined with determination. Then soon he felt a wave of guilt as the reality of the depraved and immoral act he is doing to his own uncle sinks in.

It was short-lived though as the sleeping giant of a man moans deep. Trystan’s eyes widen as the older man spread his legs in his sleep, giving the teen more access. Trystan could feel the cock in his mouth pulse as it begs for his attention once again. Trystan is more than willing to give that and more.

"Mmmm…" Trystan hears himself say.  _ I can't waste more time. My boicunt is twitching with need against the ripped hole in my briefs. Fuck, did I just call my asshole “my boicunt”? _

Not amused by his thoughts, yet too horny to even care, Trystan stands up. Letting his uncle's now towering hard cock fall mouth of his out with a soft pop. He quickly tiptoes to the door to close and lock it. Unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down with his briefs, Trystan makes his way back to his sleeping prince of granite-hard fuckpole.

Inspecting the body lying on his bed, Trystan can't help but grin. He could not believe that he forgot just how much of a stud his Uncle Donovan is. Although it is more than understandable because two weeks ago, he never looks at a man that way. Pussy was all Trystan could think about before. But now his  _ boipussy _ is taking control of his life as he obsesses about cocks. Big fat giant cocks of older men who are more willing to give Trystan what he wants. And if they don't, Trystan is going to take it no matter what.

That fact is never more apparent than now. As Trystan walks closer to his sleeping uncle. Chewing on his lip as his gaze is glued at that big glistening cock, bobbing up and down and calling his name. Like a moth to a beacon, Trystan climbs up onto the mattress and straddle Donovan. He can feel his uncle's throbbing wet knob smearing his own saliva over his hole as the cock throbs in time with his uncle's heart.

The deep sleepy yet still so lustful moan coming from Donovan was more than enough to excite the lustful teen. As his cockhead grazed his nephew's hole and smeared the teen's saliva on it, he moans even deeper in his sleep. Donovan might be sleeping but he knows what he wants and his body needs it as well -a warm wet hole to crawl and cram himself in. And so from the depths of his slumber, Donovan's hips raise upwards to meet his nephew's hole, only for his rock hard cock to slip along Trystan's crack.

Trystan's primal desires overtake him. Desperately, he reaches back and grips Donovan's thick throbbing shaft. He looks at his uncle's sleeping face to see if the man has woken up, but he clearly wasn't. A pang of guilt hits Trystan as he aims Donovan's cockhead towards his twitching hole. But the shame and guilt quickly washed away as Trystan naturally starts to press back down, letting out a whorish moan as his uncle's thick cock begins to sink in and split him open.

"God, Reyna. You are so tight." Donovan moans in a groggy voice. His hands reach out to grip his nephew's waist. He moans again in his sleep as his hips rise upward to help his supposed wife. "God, baby."

The sensation of his uncle's cock pressing tight against his hole as he lowers himself down is nothing short of pure bliss. As Trystan's need is slowly met, the rest of his body calms down. It's hard to believe that only two weeks ago, this teen is not even remotely gay, let alone a desperate slut. But now, there he is, a cock hungry teen who is willing to sexually assault his sleeping uncle just to satisfy his needs. And his face shows a blissful expression that conveys just how happy he is to finally discover his calling.

Blushing, Trystan is quickly pulled back into reality as he heard his Uncle Donovan's groggy deep voice. His heart racing as his eyes open wide in shock. Feeling Donovan's rough hands slide up onto his waist, Trystan looks down at his uncle's face.

_ Still sleeping? _ Trystan chews on his lower lip, letting out a low sigh as he realizes that his uncle must be thinking that he is the wife… his Aunt Reyna. Shame and embarrassment washed over Trystan.  _ My poor uncle... He doesn't know that I'm using him. _ But he lets out a high pitched whimper as his uncle's grip pulls him down to take the last few inches of that monster pillar of thick fat shaft. His hole twitching over his uncle's shaft with desire and pain. His eyes water in shock as the stinging pain of being fucked down in one-go takes over.

"Reyynnn…" Another deep moan and Trystan blushes deep.  _ I remember now. Aunt Reyna - the loyal wife. I remember meeting her and I remember how sexy she was, and how gentle and loving she seemed. I also remember my Mom feeling sorry for the poor loving wife for having to put up with her brother's unacceptable antics of fooling around with other girls especially while he was overseas serving. I remember my Dad talking about how he would never understand why Aunt Reyna wouldn't leave him despite his clear infidelity. But most of all, I remember thinking to myself that I would never cheat on my wife once I get married. _

_ But here I am, fucking myself on a sleeping man, cheating on my father, my master, my lover. Here I am fucking myself on this married man' monster schlong and further hurting the loyal wife he has. Here I am raping my sleeping uncle, not caring about anything else just to get the satisfaction and release that I did not achieve earlier with my short sexcapade with my Math teacher. What have I become? _

_But I'm too deep now, I might as well keep going..._ _Like I would be able to stop anyway._ Trystan begins to ride his uncle's thick hard cock, loving the sensation of being impaled by yet another thick long tool. To go along with his Uncle's dream-like state, he makes an effort to let out a more girly moan as he presses back down unto the sleeping man. As shameful as it may be to admit, Trystan finds the transition easy, as he is already whimpering like a bitch.

With Trystan's high-pitched moans and groans sounding like his wife's or at least it would have been if the woman wasn't so prude, Donovan's grip on his nephew's hips tighten even harder, and his hips thrust upwards more vigorously. Hard as he may be fucking his nephew, Donovan is still in deep slumber. A fact that Trystan is amazed at and thankful for.

"God, Reyna. You are never this tight. God, baby. I thought you never liked anal." The married man moans in his deep sleepy voice. His dirty talk, although misdirected, only fuels Trystan to pleasure him more.

_ I want to show him how good I am. If anything I'm doing Auntie Reyna a favour. _ Trystan convinces himself as he gasps and writhes on top of his Uncle's built frame. The sleeping older man's thick cock slams upwards into Trystan's hungry hole hard and the grip on his waist is right as his boicunt was savagely raped with no remorse.

Sharp clumsy thrusts meet Trystan's descent as he bounces fast. Trystan's head snaps back. Looking up at the ceiling, he moans whilst his legs burn from the intense workout. His own cock is rock hard and leaking.  _ Jesus, it's taking everything I have to not shoot over his fit body, something that I'm sure Aunt Reyna has never done to him. _ Trystan smirks.

_The feeling of my soft tight hole gripping his throbbing cock as it presses into me feels so good, I'm not sure if it's because Mr. Rogers denied me, but I'm making sure to savour every moment._ _Now I can't help but think of Dad. His perfect thick cock claiming me, reminding me whom I belong to._ Trystan hardly feels any shame anymore when comparing his father to the other men he is cheating with. Probably because he truly believes that anyone else pales in comparison. Anyone else, except his grandfather Charles, of course.

Trystan is brought back into reality as his Uncle Donovan lets out a low primal groan. He blushes, a bit embarrassed that he was thinking of his father while getting filled by another man.  _ God, I am such a slut. And not a very good one for even being distracted. I should at least try to make it up to Uncle Donovan by doubling my efforts, making my hole clench so tight around my uncle's thick pole. _ His face showing his guilt more for the thoughts in his head than the unspeakable action he is performing.

The teen looks like he is scratching a big itch and only the uncle's cock can reach. The itch that had been growing ever since the teen left his Math teacher's office that noon. The jock's face looks up at the ceiling and so is his cock, leaking copiously like a waterfall.

"Reyna. So good." Donovan moans as his face turned a bit red. "God baby. I am close."

Trystan moans and whines as he slams himself unto the cock below him and hard too. And even though his uncle's compliments aren't directly aimed at him, he can't help himself from grinning with pride.

_ I am doing this. This is what I am making my uncle feel. I am making him feel good. He needed this too. I am just helping out. _

"Re...Reyna?" Donovan’s voice rises into a question. His eyes are now open albeit still looking a bit sleepy. In his shock, his grip on Trystan's waist loosened up. Although the pace of his fucking just becomes more aggressive.

Looking down and seeing his uncle's face, Trystan gasps. His heart stops beating before it went into overdrive and panic.  _ Fuck, what am I doing? _ Squirming, Trystan immediately tries his best to dismount off his now woken Uncle. The last words that were spoken, his Aunt's name, now lingers in the air sending another wave of guilt through the young teen.

As Trystan pulls himself up, Donovan's hips rise higher. If that was not enough, the older man also begins to roughly slam himself into the teen. Trystan could only let out a primal groan as he is ploughed back into submission. His own cock throbbing hard as rock while his uncle's big nuts slap at his ass.

"OooOhhh U..Uncclee!" Trystan gasps out. His eyes beginning to water yet again as he reaches forward for support. With each one of Donovan's hard deep thrusts, Trystan's hand inevitably and coincidentally rubs his uncle's impressive pecs. It was for support but it looks like it was meant for something else. This has Trystan whimpering and shiver in lust and ecstasy. The young jock's body like jelly on top of this more dominating man.

It was like a well-choreographed scene. As Trystan tries to pull off with shame and guilt, Donovan's thrust becomes more aggressive making it harder for Trystan to rise higher. The young jock’s body, that is still yearning for a good fucking, froze as his Uncle Donovan seems to still be processing what is happening. Donovan’s thrusts never stopped though, it just became harder and rougher.

"TR-TRYS-TRYSTAN!?!?!?!" Donovan exclaims in shock. His hands on his nephew’s waist remain loose. Trystan’s grip on his uncle’s body remains tight.

"We can't do this. We should stop." Donovan tries to protest. His face is looking terrified and guilty. But his body seems to think the opposite. Ploughing into his nephew even harder as he nears his climax.

"How?!?!? Trystan, please... God… Stop. This is wrong. We shouldn't." he declares in horror again but does no effort to stop it.

“I… I am try-trying, Uncle.” Trystan admits as his uncle’s forceful thrusts forces his body to continue bouncing on his uncle’s thick member. And that said member hits his prostate over and over that he could only blush in shame at his terrible deed. He wants to stop, but he can’t. His body won’t allow it.

Looking at his uncle's eyes as the still-undecided man’s hard deep thrusts bounce him around, Trystan can see the worry written across his uncle’s face and he can feel the weight of the married man’s guilt. But Trystan is not listening to anything but his own desires. And his married uncle’s actions are not saying NO to him.

"N...no please, Uncle!" Trystan whines, tightening himself around his uncle’s thick cock and attempting to match the older man’s forceful thrusts with his own. Trystan’s cock is throbbing hard as he gets pounded deeper. He knew that his uncle is close - and with each of those rough thick thrusts, Trystan knows that he is not far behind.

His hand then grabs Donovan’s rough ones and places them back onto his hips again, squeezing them against himself, wanting the older man to grab his waist and fuck him harder.

"D-don’t stop! I need this... B-breed me, please! UNCLE!!!" Trystan blushes as he screams out his filthy desire. All he could hope now is for his uncle to hear his plea. He is loving the sensation of being full of thick daddy meat. His father had shown him the way, and the more he gets the cocks that he wants, the more he desires for more.

Their bodies are slick with sweat from the workout. The older man’s balls hit his ass over and over as the married cock pistons into his well-abused hole. Trystan did not dare take his eyes off his uncle’s. He lets the moment gain intensity as he continues to whimper and moan like the desperate bitch that he has truly become.

Donovan looks at his nephew, perplexed at the words that are coming out of the teenager’s mouth. His body acknowledges his nephew’s efforts and so his hands grip tighter on his nephew’s waist and his hips go full force in fucking. If Trystan thought that he was getting fucked hard earlier with Donovan’s sleepy thrusts, he is now getting how hard and rough the uncle could be.

"I can't believe. I am doing this. I can't believe I am fucking my own nephew." Donovan acknowledges the abominable deed that he is performing. But he could not help himself, especially with his climax drawing nearer.

Feeling his uncle pick up the pace, Trystan howls out loudly - praying that his father is not home yet. His Uncle Donovan's exclamations sound far away, even though the man is so close to him that they are practically one. His young body shivers as he lets out incoherent babble. "Y..yes sir.. yes!" moaning loudly, his cock twitching as it threatens to blow. 

"Beg me, baby. Beg me to cum inside you." Donovan commands. It has become natural for Donovan to make his bitches beg for it. the implication and complication of fucking his own nephew are now lost to him. He just kept fucking and looking into Trystan’s eyes. His thrusts grew harder and rougher.

"Fuck me, Uncle! Fill me full of your thick seed. Breed another cousin into me!" Trystan eagerly responds after hearing his uncle order him in a tone he hasn't heard directed at him before. A tone more loving, more intimate and more endearing. He whines out, gasping as the older man's grip tightens against his hips.

Each of Donovan's hoarse, low groans sends shivers through the teenager's spine. Trystan's heart swells with pride to be pleasing his uncle like this.  _ Dad taught me so well. _ Trystan grins wide, wincing through the pain of his uncle's now rapid and rough force.

"Oh fuck, Uncle! Oh Goddd!" Trystan can feel Donovan's cock twitching and swelling inside him. He thought his uncle would slow down but instead the man continues to impale that full length into him without missing a beat.

"God, I am cumming. I AM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAHHH...." Donovan growls as he continues to fuck his nephew. His cock spewing cum inside the teen jock and coating the inside like a baker stuffing a donut with an endless supply of filling.

Trystan's hole feels hot and sticky. He can feel each of Donovan's powerful shots of seed spray against his insides. Chewing on his lower lip, Trystan couldn't hold back any longer.

"U-Uncle!!! F-f-fuck, you feel so good. I'm gonna- I-I'm... ahh!" Trystan screams out as his teenage cock starts to shoot without being touched. Donovan's chest and stomach quickly get painted with the only color Trystan could produce from his cock. White ropes of cums blasts out of his teenage cock, shooting into his uncle’s chest in an endless bombardment of youthful vigour. Trystan could honestly say that he has never come this hard before, not even with his own father nor his grandfather.

Trystan's hole twitches and squeezes hard from each blast whilst his eyes water from the searing pain. Shaking and whimpering, he tries his best to recover and catch his breath. But, his uncle's mighty cock still continues to relentlessly pound at his abused, slick boyhole.

Donovan watches his nephew, appalled from the filthy words that were spewing out of the teenager's mouth. Being asked to breed someone and give him or her a baby, is just so foreign for Donovan. Most of the time, he gets women who would adamantly impose to wear a condom and beg him not to impregnate them. This one is clearly new to him. Granted that impregnating a boy is impossible, Donovan is still amazed that someone would scream that during sex. Especially not someone like Trystan, whom Donovan thought of as a young attractive, albeit cliche, jock who would be getting all the pussy he would over crave for.

In Trystan's defense, his uncle's assumption of him was right until almost two weeks ago. And now, Trystan could not even imagine being with a girl, let alone fucking her like he was just fucked. Or more like, still being fucked as Donovan never stopped fucking Trystan which is completely new to the teen.

_ How could he do that? How could he continue fucking me even as he sprays his load deep inside?  _ Trystan wonders as his eruption slows into a weak trickle.

"GOd. ThAT WAs sO inCREdiBLE." Trystan announces louder than he intended, with his words quivering and weak. His eyes remain rolled back in his head as his uncle did not let his orgasm mellow down by continuing to abuse his already well-used hole. The older man's cock still spewing some of that thick potent seed until there was no more. After that, Donovan slows down the pace until the fucking stopped. And finally, Trystan is allowed to crumble down into a sweaty puddle of mess on top of the hulking man.

Completely exhausted, the room is silent except for their heavy breathing. The teenager's room is now thick with the musky scent of sex which is nothing new ever since Trystan's  _ awakening _ a few days ago.

"God, Trystan. What did we just do? Your mother and father will kill me when they know." Donovan says, worriedly gazing into his nephew's eyes. His shoulders now weighed down by his guilt.

Trystan's dick is softening against Uncle Donavan's stomach and the teen's body weighs over the older man. Hearing his uncle's words, Trystan has no choice but to meet Donovan's seeking eyes. But not long after, Trystan blushes and quickly averts his gaze. The guilt and pain tell Trystan everything. His uncle has come down off his rut and now the older man realizes what they'd done.

Trystan can feel Donovan slowly retracting from that tight insides. Donovan quickly lifts the Trystan up with ease before pulling him on the bed next to his sweaty body. The teen's stomach flutters as Donovan sat up.

Trystan kept his eyes fixed on his uncle's chest, not daring to look up-  _ I felt so empty without him inside me, my loosened puffy hole twitching as his thick seed trickles out. _ Blushing deeper, guilt runs over him as the situation forces him to think about his father... about how he is meant to be his father's.

"I... I'm sorry Uncle. D-don’t worry. I won't tell them a thing... This will stay between us." A pang of shame rushes over Trystan's body as he remembers that he is saying the same line he told his Grandfather not long ago.

"Please, Trystan. Let's keep this between us. This was wrong. And.." Donovan declares. He looks at Trystan and he feels even more guilty looking at the disheveled look of his teenage nephew.

_ What have I done? What will my sister say if she knows what I did with his son? I- I did not start it. In fact, I- I may have been raped just now. But I- I- And I also- God… This is bad. _

**\--- To Be Continued ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------  
> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Yay, I manage to write and finish a new chapter faster that I thought I can.  
> And just in time for the holiday...  
>   
> I am just getting into this shorter chapter installments for the Red Pill series and it seems more manageable.  
> I feel less stressed now compared to finishing a long chapter in an impossibly short time.  
> I hope this setup is working good for you as it is working good for me.  
>   
> As usual, I will try to write and post the next chapter as much as I can.  
> Leave your suggestions and comments in the comment section.  
> And leave kudos if you like it. Kudos is my coffee to brave through the day and finish my works. :)  
> Have a nice day everyone. Happy Holidays.


	3. The Denial of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to your nephew riding your cock like a merry-go-round is one thing.  
> Letting it continue and breeding the teen like you aim to impregnate him is another.  
> And Donovan can't believe he let it happen. He can't believe that he just cheated on his wife with his sister's son.  
> What would the people in his life think when they know what happened?  
> How can Donovan look his sister in the eyes now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> Character reference photos for this chapter (Check it out if you are interested):  
> \- [Donovan](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1246782492897501185?s=19)  
> \- [Trystan Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1248516091799728129?s=19)  
> \- [Jackson Morrison](https://twitter.com/JannKenneth3/status/1250348064172199937?s=19)  
> For the thread of character reference photos of this series, go to [my AO3 profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/profile).  
>   
> 

"I... I'm sorry Uncle. D-don’t worry. I won't tell them a thing... This will stay between us." A pang of shame rushes over Trystan's body as he remembers that he is saying the same line he told his Grandfather not long ago.

"Please, Trystan. Let's keep this between us. This was wrong. And.." Donovan declares. He looks at Trystan and he feels even more guilty looking at the disheveled look of his teenage nephew.

_What have I done? What will my sister say if she knows what I did with his son? I- I did not start it. In fact, I- I may have been raped just now. But I- I- And I also- God… This is bad._

"What were you even doing in my room?" Donovan asks instead. Confused why his nephew would even sneak into his room, the act that started all of this.

"T-this uh… This is my room." Trystan sits up next to Donovan. With their sweaty bodies now touching, Trystan can't help but crack a smile at the situation, giggling as he meets his uncle's eyes.

"It is your room?" Donovan asks in disbelief. A short scan of the room confirms this. He was just too tired to notice when he arrived. And Donovan's face falls even more. _This is all my fault._

"Wh-What have I done?" Donovan declares appalled by the abominable deed he has done to his own nephew. The fact that it was his nephew who initiated and forced himself to him, is negligible.

"Oh come on, Uncle Donovan. You know you haven't been faithful to your wife. Stop lying to yourself. You're not fooling anyone here." Trystan declares as he rolls his eyes. His eyes promptly widen upon hearing himself say those words aloud, unintentionally. His mouth has blabbered on without his mind even realizing it.

"Yes. I have been unfaithful. But I was overseas. I am fighting a war that I did not start. I could die at any minute. It was wrong and nasty. And I hated cheating on her. I love your Aunt Reyna. I- I can't- Fuck." Donovan puts is face unto his sweaty palms. His mind still processing everything. _I couldn't even stop myself._

"Besides, I never cheated on her with a man... Or in your case, a boy. And never with someone young… someone- your age. Someone related to me, for pete’s sake." he adds as he feels his cock stops softening. He closes his eyes as he realizes that he liked what had happened.

"Oh. Sorry." Trystan does feel sorry for the guy. He looks up to his uncle who defended his country in a foreign land. And his uncle's reasoning for his infidelity does seem logical. And now that his uncle is back in his country, the same reasoning does not apply, unfortunately.

"But is it so bad?" Trystan mutters under his breath. He does understand that he took advantage of his sleeping uncle. He understands that he violated him and betrayed his aunt. He understands that this is something he shouldn't have done. But it just felt so good to him that he had to ask. The long awful silence that answers his question squeezes his heart with pain. Trystan understood that he shouldn't have asked the question if he was not prepared to know the answer.

"Well..." Donovan trails off. His mind trying to assess what has been done, what he should do, what he wants to do and how he feels about it. "...Not particularly" he adds, admitting the longing that he feels now. He feels guilty for it but his nephew does have a point. But he only let himself fall for it for a second before he pulled himself back.

"Oh. I am sorry. Umm... but you do understand, right? No one can know. And- and this should not happen again." He announces.

 _He sounds sincere. He meant his words. Yet somehow I don't believe him. Not entirely. Besides, no one tries an ass as tight as mine and be able to say NO to a second helping._ Trystan blushes at the slutty thought in his head. He has never even put a second thought to his asshole before. But now he is calling it his _boicunt_ or _boipussy_ and is particularly proud of how tight it is.

Trystan struggles to focus on his uncle's defiance though. The insatiable need for cock continues to take his full attention. And his attention is now fully focused on just how empty he feels without a fat cock inside him. _This isn't the same as when Dad fucked me. Even if he has given me the biggest orgasm of my life, I don't see him as someone as perfect as... or as good as... my own father. Yet I still need more. That I know for sure._

"O- of course, Uncle Donovan. I don't want my dad to know any more than you do." Trystan tries his best to suppress the guilty thoughts of his father's heartbroken face if the man ends up discovering just how much of a slut he has become.

"But..." Trystan looks down at his uncle's glistening half-hard cock, coated in that fresh thick load that is also dripping out of his hole at that exact moment. His mouth inevitably drools as he continues to stare. "...I don't think- I don't think we should rule out this happening again." Trystan shoots Donovan a sly smile.

Donovan could barely process those words before Trystan stops resisting his urges. The teen leans over and kisses that sticky knob tight in front of his. A low whorish moan escapes his mouth while the taste of salty cum on lips spreads into his mouth.

"Let me fulfill Aunt Reyna's role for you. Considering she's not here... and that nobody needs to know..." Looking up at his still stunned uncle's face, Trystan half whispers. Before he gives the man a chance to respond, his lips are already wrapped around the pudgy meat of Donovan's flaccid cock. His tongue swirling and lapping at that pinkish knob, in an effort to both taste more of the older man's seed and also rise the beast once more.

"Trystan. Fuck. What..." Donovan exclaims as he looks at his young nephew. His hands were promptly in the air as if saying he did not do anything. The whorish moan that his teenage nephew is letting out undoubtedly declares the teen's love for his taste.

"Trystan. What are you doing? Your father might come home soon." He says. His protests did not last long though as he is soon moaning as if the fact that he just came not ten minutes ago does not matter. And his cock wants release and fast. It doesn't help that his nephew is ignoring his complaints. The teen is expertly swallowing him down to his base. His cock still slick with cum is soon being milked by the teenager's undoubtedly experienced throat.

"God, you are better than Aunt Reyna." He admits. "Soooo much better. Better than any girl I had. Better than... the girls I had at camp." Donovan admits about his adulterous adventures in a foreign land. And he is not lying. Trystan is, in fact, going above and beyond what he expects as humanly possible.

Trystan feels proud to be doing such a good job, hearing his uncle compliment him. _Better than any girl he's had? Daddy really did teach me well._ He pulls himself up and down Donovan's thick cock, feeling the married man's hands rest on his head as his tongue swirls and darts over that shaft and knob. Feeling his straight pussy-magnet uncle return to full size, Trystan lets the cock pop out of his mouth. Strings of saliva and precum keeping them connected, going thinner and thinner until it snaps, breaking the connection.

Looking up at his uncle, Trystan shivers with desire. The perverted look on the older man's face is a reflection of his own. With no hesitation, the Trystan pushes his face down into his uncle's shaved nuts, breathing in deep, that addictive masculine scent is more noticeable now. Although not as strong as any of the men he has been with. Taking in Donovan's big heavy nuts, Trystan can feel his uncle's throbbing wet shaft twitch on top of his face. The older man's deep low moans had Trystan responding with his own as his dick twitches hard. The older man's cock bouncing on top of the teenage jock's face.

"God, Trystan what are you doing?" He asked truly surprised. He has not met someone who appreciated his balls. So it is natural for him to be shocked.

But it didn't last long because soon, Trystan couldn't wait any longer. Pulling back, he gets on all fours in front of his uncle. He then arches his back and then pulls his cheeks apart. His cummy pink hole twitches as it is exposed. The side of his face now pressed on the crumpled bed sheet below him as he turns to look at his uncle."P-p-please Uncle, shove it back in. I'm so horny today, I just need to be filled!" Trystan begs, moaning whorishly.

"God." Donovan answers unable to get himself to do it again. He is already appalled and very guilty of what has happened. He is unsure if he can do it again. "No... no, I can't." Donovan says looking away before he looks at his nephew's hole again. His cock twitches in response.

Trystan presses his ass up higher into the air, presenting himself as best as he can to this married man. With his heart pounding as he looks over his shoulder, their eyes meet with a burning passion. "D-do it. Please."

"Maybe one last time." Donovan shakes his head, disappointed at his own weak resolve. But his nephew’s cummy hole is winking at him and his cock is begging him to take what is being served. He moves to Trystan’s behind, prodding his cock on the teenager’s hole again. Without skipping a beat, Donovan made up his mind.

"God, Trystan." Donovan says as he slams his cock in. Before long he is ploughing into the teen with so much force that Trystan’s body shakes as he tries hard to steady himself. But Donovan’s hand on the teenager’s hips keeps him in place. The other is grabbing his nephew’s hands and keeping them behind the teen’s back. 

"You are making me a sinful man, kid. You are making me want to commit adultery with you, again and again." Donovan announces as he fucks his nephew earnestly. His mind now surrendering momentarily to his lust and ignoring the guilt of this unfaithful act.

“Aaahhh… Fuck so nice.” Trystan’s dick twitches and swells in time with Donovan’s thrusts. He whimpers and moans with each hard slam, sounding like a whimpering bitch despite not trying to sound like one. His uncle’s hard grip tightened on his hips as his hole is expertly worked with that thick cock slick with cum. 

"H-how can this be sinful if it feels... so gooAAAAHH!" His uncle’s raw strength is pushing his upper half into the mattress. And without his hands to steady himself, Trystan can only squirm. "Oh fuck... Oh yeah, breed me, Uncle!"

"Oh, God. I have already sinned. Let me sin some more." Donovan moans as he readily complied with his nephew’s plea. He lets go of the teen’s hand and moves his other hand to Trystan’s hips. Confident that his nephew is anchored with his grip, he fucks the teen more roughly, with all his strength, to breed Trystan like the teen wishes. The teen’s arms move to the bed as the boy whips his head back in pleasure. To Donovan’s delight, Trystan arches her back and moans even more whorishly.

“Oh… God. Oh God, yes… YES…. Ahhh… Uncle… Ahhh…” Trystan’s words sound more forced as his body tenses up under the weight of his overwhelming pleasure. He grips onto the sheets and tries his best to keep his ass up high for his uncle. Gasping out as Donovan’s entire length slams into him ruthlessly and relentlessly.

_God, he clearly knows how to pound a slut. Oh, how much have I changed? From a hesitant young virgin straight boy to a cock hungry slut willing to drag my own Uncle into the pit of my perversion._

Trystan tries his hardest to keep up with his Uncle, but the older man’s pure raw strength isn't something he has encountered before. He can actually feel the thick hot load of their previous hot sex being forced out of him as his uncle pistons into him like an animal desperate to breed.

 _F-fuck, you feel so good inside me... oh fuck my pussy is all yours..!_ Trystan thought he said that out loud. But he is too weak to even voice his thoughts. And it takes all his focus not to pass out from exhaustion or overwhelming pleasure. Trystan knows he can’t do that. Deep down he knows that he wouldn't dare miss the opportunity to savour every inch of his Uncle's perfect cock.

Donovan pounds his nephew’s ass without mercy, pushing the teen down unto the mattress with ease. But then he stops and pulls out. The teen jock just lets out a moan then a whimper. A long low whimper that clearly begs Donovan to slide his cock back in. But not yet. Not just yet.

With Trystan still in the same position, Donovan stands up in bed. He then quite easily pull the teen’s ass higher in the air, making the teen straighten his knee. Donovan then steps over Trystan’s body. With one leg between Trystan’s legs and the other over the teenager’s body, Donovan slides his cock back in.

Trystan lets out a loud guttural moan as Donovan spears that thick married shaft back into him at a different angle. His slick hole accepting every inch until the man is balls deep. This new angle works his uncle’s cock against his prostate in a more direct and effective manner. And every thrust has him gasping for more. _He's reaching almost as deep as dad does._ Wet slurping sounds quickly filling the room as the married man, coming home after serving the nation, slams into his abused pussy. Trystan can feel a dull ache in his lower back as he is forced to arch himself higher up in the air. His uncle’s forceful movements crushing him into his mattress below them.

"God, Trystan. You are so perfect. How could your Daddy not use you?” Donovan mutters before he realized how the thought would explain a lot about his nephew’s recent _strange_ behavior.

His uncle’s deep sharp voice cuts through the air. Trystan is surprised and amazed that the man can still speak so clearly without slowing down at all. His uncle’s words make him think about his father again and his lover’s perfect cock and fur. He blushes as a wave of shame hits him again. _Oh, if only you knew, Uncle Donovan. If only-_

“Does he, son? Does your father use your hole like I am using it now? Tell me." Donovan demands honesty using his most authoritative military voice. The more whorish moans his teenage _jock-turned-cockwhore_ nephew lets out, the more convinced he is that something is going on in this household.

Trystan is shocked to hear this. His uncle sounds so confident with that accusing question that Trystan was too surprised to answer. Luckily, he is still moaning like the whore that he is and his long pause before answering could easily be attributed to him loving his uncle’s cock deep inside him. Which in this case, is true.

"N..no sir" Trystan tries his hardest to shout as a response but all that came out was a meek whisper. He knows he can't tell his Uncle Donovan the truth. So instead, Trystan decides to twist the older man’s words, because technically his father and lover have never used his hole like this. NOT EXACTLY like this. Trystan’s eyes are blurry. It takes him a moment to realize that he has been crying, out of pleasure or pain he is no longer sure.

"Too bad. You are underutilized in this household." Trystan hears his uncle say, finally.

If Trystan had the strength he would have laughed out loud at his uncle’s opinion. Thinking of how much his father has used him recently, it’s clear that he is not underutilized. Him wishing he had his father more, is beside the point. Trystan moans have turned into weak whimpers. His hole is completely numb that the only sensation getting through is just how full he is, and the occasional overwhelming wave of pleasure from his overstimulated prostate.

"Don't worry, Trystan. I will make use of your hole for the rest of my stay here. This is just the beginning." The older man promises. Trystan’s insides would have melted into a gooey puddle of mush if only at that moment, the older man’s cock is not doing just that.

Trystan’s body involuntarily shakes and bucks as he groans. His toes curling. The thought of being under this Adonis of a man all week has him grinning wide, with tongue slipping out of his mouth as he does. He was too worried that he’d cheat on his father outside of their home but now having his uncle there, the challenge of being faithful is getting harder.

_But Mom did ask me to help Uncle Donovan with his stuff and make him feel welcome._

The bed is creaking loudly as Donovan drills into his nephew like a jackhammer. The whole imagery of a jackhammer is very consistent based on their current positions. It is as if he's trying to split the teen in two, which seems to be what the teen wants, judging from the loud whorish high-pitched moans and groans.

"U-uncle... so goOOoD." Trystan mumbles out. His tongue still dropped out of his mouth. The fire set inside him from Mr. Rogers’ denial earlier in the day has completely gone out. But he knows that he has to continue to service his uncle.

_What's happened to me? I went from thinking about the girls in my class to becoming a glorified fleshlight to my own uncle. My Dad. My grandfather. My teacher. My doctor. But the strangest part is these facts only turns me on._

"God, Trystan so close." Donovan moans. Anyone can feel the intensity of his pleasure through the deep and vibrating sound of his voice.

The older man’s authoritative voice is laced with obvious need sending shivers down Trystan’s spine. His uncle doesn't need to tell him though, because even after all the abuse he eagerly and willingly endured through the day, Trystan can feel the man expanding inside his stretched out hole. He cries out as Donovan presses into him with everything the man's got. Trystan feels his body ready to break. He grips onto his bed sheets until his knuckles turn white.

"Ah...! AHHH!!!" His words completely fail him. His uncle’s warm sweat dripping onto his back as that pulsing cock throbs against his overworked prostate. He knew immediately that his hole is being flooded further, but it seems like a completely different experience.

 _Yes, Uncle. Pour your thick masculine cum into me. Breed me. Mark me. Turn my boy hole into your pussy._ Trystan wants to speak but it’s as if his brain has short wired, allowing only a defeated whimper to escape.

Donovan finally pulls out of his nephew after he finished depositing every drop of seed his heavy low-hanging balls could offer. He wiped the cum coating his cock on the teenager’s ass cheeks before he collapsed on the bed, panting but grinning from ear to ear. Without his support, the teenager’s weak body slumps down on the bed beside him.

The moment felt like it lasted for an hour, although it was probably less than a minute. Coming back to his senses, Trystan realizes that his uncle has already pulled out of him. His ass feeling noticeably empty. Trystan can tell that his boipussy is now gaping wide open from his uncle’s assault. His Uncle Donovan’s cock is even fatter than Mr. Rogers’ and so he is definitely worn out more.

"God, Trystan. I know I said one last time but maybe we can continue committing this sin until before I go back home. Maybe even with your mom around." Donovan says with a smirk, only repeating the words he had said during sex that the teen seemingly loved. But is that really how Trystan feels now?

 _Am I really very much willing to cheat on my own father under the same roof, in his own house and right under his nose with my mother's brother? While they are both around? That is too absurd… yet… my totally spent cock twitches weakly at the idea._ Trystan thinks to himself as he watches his uncle pick up the nearest garment the man could find - his dirty torn underwear. He watches his uncle use his underwear to wipe the cum off that gorgeous ripped body. And Trystan gulps with desire yet again.

Panting he looks over at his uncle’s eyes, a big accomplished grin already plastered on the older man’s face. _He knows he's won... He's defeated me._ Yet, Trystan returns the smile as best as he can, glancing down to his uncle’s spent, softening cock. Trystan smiles in content and exhaustion. _God, what a way to end my frustrating school day._

Turning back to his uncle’s face, Trystan realizes that the man is looking at him expectantly. He focuses and nods weakly as his uncle’s words finally bounce back in his brain. "Y-yes uncle. I'd like that...". Having caught his breath, Trystan goes to move out of position. His body is still weak though, causing him to stumble. To his surprise, once he gathers his footing, he feels his uncle’s cum slosh around in his guts. _Just how full am I?_

The alarm on his bedside table catches the corner of his eye. Seeing the time, Trystan gasps and quickly jump to action, energy filling his body once more.

"Oh shit! Dad should be home by now! Shit! I need to shower! C-could you please clean up this up a bit, Uncle?" Trystan looks at his Uncle with pleading eyes, knowing that the older man might ignore his request.

Normally, Donovan would do his dirty adulterous deeds in a cheap love motel. And after emptying his balls, he’d leave the room shortly after without the need to clean up. But he knows that this one is different. And Trystan may be a bitch but he is not a cheap foreign bitch from a foreign land that Donovan is used to. So, he just nods his head in acknowledgment of his nephew’s request. The teen smiles in return, clearly grateful for the help.

 _Least I can do after wrecking his hole. Besides, if I want to tap that ass again, I should be nicer to him, right?_ The fact that he is doing his nephew a favor to get in the teen’s pants again is so absurd to Donovan. Yet that is the fact of his situation.

Trying his best to keep himself tight, Trystan runs to the shower. He turns on the water and as soon as he relaxes his hole, his uncle’s thick seed slowly falls out of him. Washing his body in the shower, he is forced to press his fingers deep inside his worn pussy.

 _God, my uncle really bred me full and his seed is stickier than any I've had so far._ It took a bit of time before Trystan manages to force most of his Uncle Donovan’s thick cum out of his gaping hole. Finishing up, Trystan dries himself down and wrap a towel around his waist. Each step he takes walking back to his bedroom makes his hole throb. And Trystan is not sure if it is causing him pain or just a tingly reminder of how great of a sex he just had.

When he arrived back in his room, his Uncle Donovan is no longer there. The man’s suitcase that was near the bedroom door, the sleeping pill and the trace of their incestuous forbidden sex are now gone. Trystan could even tell that his uncle has sprayed air freshener to mask the smell of sex in the air.

_Wow. Uncle Donovan really is meticulous with this stuff. If he is this good at hiding the trace of his infidelity then how did Aunt Reyna know about his EXTRA marital affairs? Then again people talk._

Trystan’s bed is damp from their combined sweat, but Trystan decides to keep the sheets, thinking how hot it will be sleeping against it. He blushes a little at the thought. _What am I doing? It seems so right in the heat of the moment... but my own mother's brother..? Is there anyone I won’t fuck?_ He is just feeling the waves of shame and guilt washing over him when a knock on his door interrupted him.

It was his father… his lover with the dirty torn underwear that was soiled with evidence of more than one man he cheated on his father with.

**\--- PRESENT ---**

“Yeah, must have fallen accidentally.” Trystan repeats his lie through gritted teeth hoping that his father will not notice.

 _Did he really cheat on me? He wouldn’t. Not… no. Of course, Trystan is telling the truth now._ Jack decides to trust his son now. He truly believes that his son will not cheat on him. Not if he had not orchestrated a situation that forces his son’s hand. What Jack did not realize then is that his _Red Pill_ aided plan has now gone out-of-script and is getting out of his control. Or maybe Jack is not ready to accept this fact and instead chooses to ignore the signs. 

Thinking all is well, Jack decides to tease his son. _I know why this underwear is torn. It is the one that Mr. Roger’s tore open that night. I should really test Trystan’s lying and play with him a bit._

Jack looks at his son, shaking his head. "Okay, so you dropped it while doing your laundry." Jack says with no emotion in his voice. "But why is it torn like this?" he asks as he showed Trystan the big tear on the dirty underwear.

"And why does it have cum all over it?" he adds, showing his son the dried cum stains, then the fresh ones. "And these ones are fresh." he adds, wanting to know how good of a liar his son has become.

"W...well I umm.." Trystan stammers, blushing a deeper red as he looked up at his cum-coated torn underwear in his father’s hand. He feels waves of shame and guilt run through his body to a point where he wishes the floor would just swallow him up.

_Look at him. Look at his guilty face. He is ready to cry. I bet he is thinking about how he had cheated on me with his Math teacher about two days ago. I fucking love teasing him like this. Making him lie to me and making him feel even guiltier._

"Look at me Trystan." Jack says angrily. "Tell me Trystan, are you cheating on me? Because God forbid if you did that I don’t know what I will do." Jack’s face tenses up. His teeth grinding. His jaw lines visible with anger. Of course, he is now acting, thinking he knew everything. Jack thought at that moment that he knows his son, how easily he could manipulate the teen to cheat on him and how loyal Trystan is otherwise.

His father’s loud fatherly order forces Trystan to comply. Looking up at his father’s face, his eyes open wide. He can see the anger his father is displaying. The tensed jaw, the furrowed brows, and the harshly spoken words hurled his direction. Trystan starts to cry. There's nothing he can do to hold it back. He feels shitty, so guilty and ashamed.

Jack watches as his son cracked. He realized that he may have broken the teen hard and he is truly alarmed. He is not ready to deal with any confession from his son. If his son confesses, Jack is not sure he is ready to do a confession of his own. And he knows he may end up digging himself into deeper lies and it would be harder to come clean after that. Jack starts to panic deep inside even as he maintains an angry expression.

 _God, did I go too far?_ Jack asks himself.

Sniffling, Trystan wipes his face and looks from the dirty underwear back up at his father’s face. _My own father, the one who helped me realise just how much I love cock... I've cheated on him so many times now. I can't let him know. I don't want to break his heart... And I don’t want him to realize just how much of a slut I've become._

"I use that pair for... I j-jerk into it." Trystan’s face is numb. He feels bad for lying to his father but he knows there's no other option. Gaining more confidence, he continues with his lie. "I-it’s the pair I first had on when you... when you showed me my place in this world. And you weren't home when I got home. And I was so horny..."

Jack knew that a confession is coming. But he just did not think Trystan would still lie in this situation. And make up a pretty good excuse at that. Jack sighs aloud.

_BRAVO, Trystan. I did not expect that. I know that this is not the underwear he wore when I first fucked him. Oh, wait. Is this the one? I am not sure anymore._

With no words spoken, his father walks towards him. Trystan tenses up as he tries to gauge his father’s reaction. As Jack moves to hug him, Trystan relaxes and sighs. Wrapping his arms around his father’s stocky body and squeezing him tight, Trystan breathes in deep. He is rewarded with his father’s lovely masculine scent, the only missing element in his Uncle Donovan that makes the man flawed in Trystan’s eyes. He nuzzles his face into his father’s work shirt, loving the warmth and security. His wet hair makes his father’s business suit wet too.

"Oh, son. I am so sorry for accusing you of cheating. I know you won’t do that to me. Not ever." Jack says, making sure that Trystan feels even guiltier. Deep down he is also meaning each word as he felt guilty for suspecting that his son was cheating behind his back. If only he knew what had transpired in that same room merely a few minutes ago. "This is my fault. I have not been around a lot to take care of you."

The sincerity in his father’s voice is noticeable as the man apologizes for accusing him. A lump forms in Trystan’s throat. _No, dad... I'm sorry, you're right I am cheating on you. Of course, you'd be right to be concerned. But I can’t tell you. I have cheated so many times that I can’t tell you now about it. And… And I know I won’t be stopping._ Trystan whimpers, feeling horrible about his actions.

"I am here now baby. You are not alone." His finger hooks under Trystan’s chin and lifts the teen’s face to look at him.

Following his father’s guiding finger, Trystan looks up into his lover’s eyes. They both lean in for a kiss. Opening his mouth, Trystan suckles on his father’s tongue and push back into the man with need. Butterflies form in Trystan’s stomach and a shiver runs down his spine. This is something that is noticeably missing when he is with another man.

_I wish we could always be together like this. I hope I won’t ever feel the need to cheat again. I wish my life is as simple as it was when my dream came true - the day my father finally fucked me for the first time, before all my infidelity and before I started lying to the love of my life._

The two of them fall into the bed and quickly start making out. Trystan’s body is exhausted and spent. His cock is shriveled and his balls empty. Yet his sore hole still twitches at the idea of having his father’s big fat cock once again.

"I love you, Dad." Trystan whispers in a sultry tone, reaching out and tugging at his father’s swelling cock. 

“I love you too, son.” Jack responds as he moans back.

_Maybe someday, I can finally tell my father and my only lover about my transgressions. I hope I don’t have to. But either way, I will never tell Daddy that I cheated on him with Uncle Donovan. He would flip. Daddy despises the guy down to his core. And Dad may never talk to me again if he discovers what I just did. I just hope I can survive the next few days unscathed, while Uncle Donovan is home with us._

Unbeknownst to them, right outside the closed bedroom door, the curious uncle is trying his best to eavesdrop.

**\--- Moments Ago ---**

"Oh shit! Dad should be home by now! Shit! I need to shower! C-could you please clean up this up a bit, Uncle?" Donovan looks at his panicked nephew. And the reality of being caught becomes more apparent to him.

 _Least I can do after wrecking his hole. Besides, if I want to tap that ass again, I should be nicer to him, right?_ Donovan nods in acknowledgment knowing that if the secret should remain as that, the two of them should work together.

Donovan quickly gets up. With one last glance at his nephew's juicy bubble butt as the teen heads for the shower, Donovan smiles to himself.

 _That ass is now stuffed and filled. Well-bred by a true stallion._ Donovan smirks before he starts cleaning up the evidence of the illegal deed that just transpired.

But as he picks up his nephews discarded clothes, he was reminded about the unsettled suspicion in his head. A suspicion that intensifies with the state of Trystan's discarded underwear.

 _That fact that this underwear is torn and has traces of dried up cum is a clear cut sign that something is going on here. And I am betting my whole life that it is that bastard Jack who is fucking my nephew._ Donovan thinks to himself.

Donovan is very suspicious that maybe, just maybe, Trystan and Jack are fooling around behind his sister's back. But he is really not sure, and he can't be sure unless he does something - something risky. So when Donovan was about to leave his nephew's room earlier, he did just that. While he had cleaned up the rest of his nephew's discarded clothes that was on the floor, he brings with him outside the Trystan's torn discarded underwear.

Hearing a car park in the driveway, Donovan knew that someone is home. And hearing his brother-in-law call out for someone, Donovan promptly goes to action. He sneakily leaves the torn underwear in the hallway before hiding back in his room. Peeking through the tiny gap of the guest room door, Donovan starts to spy.

A few moments later, Jack comes waltzing down the hallway with a cheerful smile. But soon, anger is written all over the man's face when he spotted the underwear on the floor.

 _This is it. I will know for sure if something is going on between the two._ Donovan thinks to himself as he watches his brother-in-law start banging at his nephew's door.

“Trystan, open the door. I know you are there. Open up.”

 _Angry. Jackson is angry. That means that he is pissed that he son is fooling around with someone else._ Donovan quickly smirks loving the anger in his brother-in-law's face, knowing it is him who caused it.

“Yehgh, Dauahh?” Trystan’s response came but Donovan could hardly hear it. Trystan's bedroom door opens and Donovan's heart jumped.

"Hey, son. How was your day?" Donovan hears the father ask. With the guest room located next door to Trystan's room, Donovan could only see Jack but not Trystan from inside the room.

 _This is it. I can't wait to reveal to this bastard that I just fucked his son._ Donovan smirks before he paused to think deeper.

_But what if I was wrong? What if Jack is not the one fucking Trystan? What if Jack discovers that I just fucked my own nephew?_

"I-I found it in the hallway outside. This is yours, right?" Jack’s face looks tensed with anger as he waves the underwear around.

_No… I- God. I can't- Did I just put my fate into my nephew's hand? Tystan will surely feel betrayed. And I will be screwed._

"O-oh, yeah, Dad. Sorry. I didn't mean to leave them lying around." Donovan hears Trystan's faint response. He can feel his heart start to panic.

 _I am screwed. I just fucked myself up. I am STUPID._ Donovan mentally exclaims in frustration. His heart jumps as he watches his brother-in-law start to enter Trystan's room. The question keeps coming from the father and Donovan really wants to hear how Trystan explains himself. But the bedroom door closes behind them and all that's left are drowned noises.

 _Fuck. No. No. No… Fuck._ Donovan mutters to himself as the faint voices of his nephew and brother-in-law becomes undecipherable mumbles. He waited for a bit, but with his curiosity growing, he made his way outside his nephew's door. Leaning closer to the door, Donovan tries to listen in. He could hear drowned voices but he couldn't hear them clearly. All he knew was that Jack sounded angry and Trystan sounded upset. Donovan even suspects that the teen is crying.

 _Fucking hell. I really screwed up, didn't I?_ Donovan mutters to himself. His heart pounds harder.

Like the calm before a great storm, everything from inside the bedroom quiets down and it makes Donovan more anxious. With quieter happenings from inside the room, he could only hear the sound of his own heart pounding hard in his chest. And the harder he tries to hear what's going on inside, the more desperate and nervous he becomes.

_Fuck. I am screwed. I could try and open the door now but I am afraid I'd end up making Jackson more angry at me for fucking his son. Yet, I know they are talking about me inside. I can't just let them go on talking. I should do something._

If Donovan had stopped for a second to really think about the most probable thing that is happening inside his nephew's room, he would have figured out that his suspicion is true. In fact, if Donovan really focused enough, he could hear the sound of his nephew now choking on Jack's cock.

Instead, Donovan decided to head back to the guest room and wait there for whatever fate he has condemned himself into.

_I guess I don't need to unpack. Because I am sure my sister will kick me out of this as soon as Jack tells her what I did. Fuck, I am such a dumbass._

But of course, she didn't. Why would she, when she doesn’t even know what her son had been up to with her brother and her husband. Knowing that it is probably a good thing that Jack has not come knocking down the bedroom door, Donovan decides to just wait it out. He knows that the long agonizing wait is a good thing, if Trystan did tell his father about what happened. He desperately hopes that the long wait will help calm down the undoubtedly angry father.

With no one banging at his door and the worried uncle as tired as he is, Donovan drifts into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------  
> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Hey guys, I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and wishing you all a bountiful new decade ahead.  
> I had a week full of rest and procrastination. After weeks of slaving myself at work, I think I deserve it.  
> I thought I'd be able to write a few chapters for everyone but it is not what happened.  
> I am too drained of inspiration and honestly not in the mood for the naughty. And unfortunately, it shows in my drafts.  
> Now that I am transferred from one stressful and busy work assignment to a much busier and more stressful one, I think life won't be any kinder for me this next few weeks.  
>   
> I will still do my best to write with what little trickle of inspiration I have left.  
> But I just know that my updates won't be as prompt as I initially wanted.  
>   
> Anyways, It's 2020. Let's continue our hustling and grinding.  
> To a whole new decade of smut with plot. CHEERS. 🍷🎆  
>   
> As usual, leave your suggestions and comments in the comment section.  
> And leave kudos if you like it. Kudos is my coffee to brave through the day and finish my works. :)  
> Have a nice day everyone.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------  
> Back to Red Pill  
> \-----------------------------  
> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)  
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress, especially now that I no longer have an RP script to refer to. I also want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.  
> Have a nice day and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it.  
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
